


Meringue

by pushkin666



Category: MasterChef (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, food imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filthy PWP.</p>
<p>Gregg bucks up into his hand, whining, but John doesn't see what he has to complain about. It was Gregg after all that made the comment about John not perfecting his meringues, something that Gregg knew was guaranteed to make John rise to the bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meringue

 

  
"The secret," John tells him as he strokes his hand up and down Gregg's cock, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head, "is to learn how to use your wrist properly. You have to perfect your whisking skills when making a proper meringue. Don't you agree?"  
  
Gregg makes an inarticulate noise, a groan more than anything, but of course it's a little hard for him to form actual words with a gag in his mouth. It's sometimes the only way that John can get Gregg to actually shut up. The other is feeding his cock into Gregg's mouth, filling it up, but that's not happening right now.  
  
Instead, Gregg is spread-eagled naked on the bed, hands and feet tied loosely. Gregg could easily release himself if he wanted to, but it's more about symbolism than anything. This time at least.  
  
"And of course once your meringues are made and lightly baked, they're a blank canvas for tasty flavour combinations," John continues his educational monologue, making a contemplative little hum at the back of his throat as he considers the options.  
  
Gregg bucks up into his hand, whining, but John doesn't see what he has to complain about. It was Gregg after all that made the comment about John not perfecting his meringues, something that Gregg _knew_ was guaranteed to make John rise to the bait.   
  
"And the very best thing to have with meringue is cream, don't you agree?" John works his hand faster on Gregg's cock. It's probably just this side of painful but he won't stop touching Gregg, won't stop showing him just how well he has perfected this particular wrist movement.   
  
Desperation is a good look for Gregg and John smiles down at him, as Gregg arches up from the bed, pushing into John’s hand. Gregg is moaning more loudly now, whining against the gag and John can tell that Gregg is close and he rubs his thumb over Gregg’s cock head, twisting his hand as he does so. 

“Come on,” he tells him.  “I want to see you come.”  That’s all that it takes – Gregg’s eyes roll back and there’s a salty tang in the air as he comes over John's hand. He collapses back onto the bed and John smiles as he traces his fingers in the come that's splattered on Gregg's stomach.

  
"Like I said,” John tells him. “Cream is the very best topping."

 


End file.
